memoirofanimmortalfandomcom-20200216-history
Cameron of Trynhawk (The As Born Hero)
Cameron of Trynhawk (Ancient Elyssian: Cameron of the clan Trynhawk; Birthday Unknown around the year 792 SAM - 14th of High Summer, 859 SAM), Uniter of the Humans, he was persumed an Adaiyan, a warrior, adventurer, and politician. He is the only child of Victus "Wraith" of Trynhawk and his long'term mistress Emerra of Mistlelock. He is cousin of the Duke of Mester in Varnsholk, Ashtarr Van Esteban. Early Life His Birth and childhood where unknown, a secret his father would take to his grave. He was found one day in clockwork town by a young boy who would become his life long friend, Jauque De Asvolche. Learning the ways of a street urchin and a theif, he felt a calling to leave. Upon adventuring out with tattered clothing and a stolen sword he met another future life-long friend, Rachelle Diazzo (Who would later marry Jauque). This began his years of adventuring. It is theorized he spent one year in clockwork town but not much else is known. Adventuring Origins Beginning early on in his life, he did not know his own name or remember where he came from. His friends called him Hero by his actions. He ventured accross the land till he eventually discovered the missing "Sword of Light" (A magical, mystical sword). He was washed away after being thrown from the lighthouse (see: The Loch Essence; Tale of Loch Essence) and found himself on the Island of the Solaris humans. They trained him and hid the sword for seven years, of which upon completion, he ventured out to discover his heritage and stop the threats of his native homeland, Adaiya. Return to Adaiya As Hero returned to Adaiya he learned of the fate of his two friends. They had married and live on Rachelle's family estate in the western farmlands, west of Clockwork town.Upon returning to their side, he learned of their relationship but eagerness to accompany him on his quest to take the sword of light to the King of Galadria, who would know what to do with it. They began heading northward as they encountered a clan of spirit walkers who forced them to take Azriel with them. Venturing into Galadria Battle of Fordi Return to Galadria The Fall of Wraith Marriage and family Unity of empires The Kidnapping Venturing into Pherdania Travels to Azzenia Discovery of the Ancient Library Antivanus and the unity Capture and imprissonment Gathering of the empires The Great War The Rise of the armies The Saving of Harmonia Return to the Arabican Desert The battle of Mincarr The Defence of the Great wall of Barbadon The Calm before the storm The Final Battle Remains Cameron was killed in the final days of the Great War. The battle of Black wind, which saw Sebastian Ironhorse finally kill Razul, also saw Cameron of Trynhawk finally stuck down by a Darkling. His body was recovered and he was taken back to his homeland of Adaiya. There he was cremated and his ashes where spread accross the Mousique Sea and his home farmland. A ceremonial headstone was placed beside his wife in a graveyard in Martise. He was survived by his Daughter and Son, both of whom rose to great ranks in the world. Evaluation Personal Life Notes